Galactic Federation Empire
The Galactic Federation Empire was founded in 6E 239 by combining the Countries of: The First Imperium (Lead by Zachary Hudson), Sydonia (Lead by President Alistair Jinx), and The Free Unity (Lead by Cassandra Kilmari) The GFE is the most powerful Human Faction, and hosts the largest Military in all of the Galaxy. Foundation The Galactic Federation Empire was founded by the Three Combining powers of the Lenus Pact. All Three Parties had to contribute to the betterment of the Empire. The seat of the Emperor would be taken by Alistair Jinx after being voted by both The Sergeant and himself. The seat would only be taken again if the Emperor resigned or died. They put in rule that the leader below would take the spot above, and this would keep going until all seats are filled. Military Power The GFE has the largest military of all the Galaxy, and is the Most powerful military Ranked: Overall #1 Lenus: #1 Jool: #3 History The GFE was founded to stop the PCL in the First Galactic War. The military lead many attacks after electing Davin Hue as Grand Imperial Executor. After the final Battle of the First Galactic War, the GFE gained quick control back over the Jool systems, placing many military structures in the system, and creating the second largest military station. The GFE was dominant. The GFE, while dominant, had some struggles with some more small time wars. During the Pirate Skirmishes just a few years before the Second Galactic War, they caused Piracy to go up through the roofs, being both good and bad to them later on. Second Galactic War After reports of the PCL attacking a Small Faction, the GFE sent many GFE ships to the Jool System, to secure it and make sure the PCL don't take over. During this time, Davin and Major Major ships needed to refuel after a long journey. This refuel started the second war, after the PCL attacked the station. Jebidiah Kerman, another leader sent to the Jool System, quickly came and destroyed the PCL Attackers, but left the station in ruins. Two escape pods escaped from the station, one holding Catalina, and one Davin and Scott. One landed on Jool, and one crashed into an asteroid. Catalina built a base with her team, and was ordered by the Senate to war the JCPR, a country on Jool that supported the PCL. Right in orbit, a cruiser with Sergeant Riannon on it was attacked by the PCL, and sent Riannon crashing down into Jool. She was the only survivor of the crash, and was forced to build up there. Davin's escape pod crashed into an asteroid, and his crew was forced to build a station on that asteroid. After building it, the senate came and made it an official GFE base. Davin proposed a new idea, to go to Cyra for the fuel they desperately needed. The senate agreed, and Timothy, Major Major, and Speedy Mcqueen went to Cyra. Davin went to Jool to help fight off the JCPR with Catalina. This was one of his few tours in that area. The GFE pushed back the JCPR, but left the area to let instability sort itself out. Tim's ship did not have success landing, and the plan was rerouted to finding a nearby GFE base. Timothy walked to a base, in the Rain of Cyra. Here he was forced to listen to Hailey Walkers speech about drugs. She had orders from Davin to mine out a suspicious mountain in Drumpf Crater. She thought it had something to do with the mysterious metal piece she found near the area. Timothy mined out drumpf and it was a marker. The PCL was above him, and support was called. By the time the GFE arrived, the PCL was ready to attack, but were destroyed. Davin, Hailey and Catalina were looking around, and saw a lot of artifacts. Davin went to a ASS facility to get both spies, and archeologists to help Hailey. There, an ex-sabrecorp insider, Smoker, agreed, and he went back to HQ. Davin got the help he needed, and proceeded back to Cyra. At that point, the PCL were back, and they battled it out. The Patrol ship was destroyed, killing General Spice. Commander Zason of the PCL captured the GFE, and sent them to prison. At this time Scott Manley, and John Paul Jones were fighting extensive campaigns against the JCPR. Scott heard that Cyra was attacked, and used John Paul Jones as help. Scott quickly snuck his way through the mountain that hosted the prison pit, and broke out. Everyone but Davin went with John Paul Jones back through the tunnels, meanwhile Davin and Scott fought their way out the front. Scott turned a corner, and discovered the monolith, telling Davin about it on their way out the front. After this they decided to celebrate their victory, aswell as help stop drug trade. They got to Station Alpha owned by the Hematitans, and celebrated before Davin noticed the PCL were there. After ordering Ridelow a drink, he discovered the Hematitans leader and Jarak. Jarak ran one way, while Davin chased the Hematitans leader through the station. A GFE insider, the Second in Command of the Hematitans, sniped the leader, and greeted Davin. He then ordered the PCL to be eliminated inside the station. Davin left to Jool for some more tours on the JCPR, and eventually went back to Lenus where the Sydonian Presidential Election was going on after the president was killed. Davin used this to complete the tour on the JCPR, meeting Sergeant Riannon on an attack on the complex. After significant injuries Davin got, Riannon took his place, and called herself Vice President candidate. After a while, the JCPR president was killed, and Davin called a revolution with Zachary Hudson. The GFE was in shambles, and Davin decided to help Admiral Jarak destroy many GFE complexes. Sydonian Presidential election was in full heat. After winning the Election, Davin soon resigned, and left Riannon in charge as president to take on the senate. The GFE senate was kicked out of Sydonia, and the revolution was over, or so it seemed. The GFE quickly needed support and was greeted by the Aerindicium in the final portions of the war. After learning about the truth, the GFE lined up as much ships as possible with all the help they had, defeding the ASS base. After that battle, the GFE leaders met up in a complex, where the Emperor was shot by Davin, leading Slocum to be the new Emperor, and Hudson sliding his way into the Emperor of the First Imperium seat. Davin delivered a speech after resources were allocated, and every possible GFE ship warped into play around Eden. They did good, but were heavily destroyed, with just a few ships left. The ships were prompted to shoot at the final PCL ship, and everything was destroyed. This left both the PCL and GFE in shambles. Category:Galactic Federation Empire